You Belong With Me
by playthekeys
Summary: Alice likes Jasper Whitlock. Rosalie likes Emmett McCarty. How will their stories turn out? Jasper doesn't talk much and Emmett looks as if he likes someone else. Will Alice and Rosalie find love in them? Rated T for strong language at times. ALL-HUMAN.


**OK, guys, so this is my new story, which I'll try to update as soon as possible, since it's based on a real story, so I have to update as soon as it goes in real life. I don't promise any story planned out. I just write everything as it happens, and since I'm no Alice (as much as I wish I were) I can't see what will happen next. If by some reason, real life story doesn't end up as wished, I'll change the story to make it better and for everyone to have their happy ending.**

**Anyways, enough with the nonsense rambling and enjoy….**

**Chapter 1**

As I signed on to my IM account, I couldn't help thinking about _him. _Since the moment he'd said bye to me on the way to his car, I felt my heart give a tiny jump.

Why did I feel that way about him? He didn't even like me, or anything! Last year, when his family and him came to Forks, I didn't even talk to him, but my then best friend, Jane, liked him. She even had a nickname for him, but I never talked to him.

Oh, sorry, you probably don't even know who I'm talking about. Well, I'm just talking about the handsome and quite mysterious Jasper Whitlock.

This is the first year he's in my class, but I didn't even talk much to him. He's not very popular, but popular enough. He has a large group of friends, including my ex-crush Jacob Black. Our friendship didn't end very well, but he wasn't in my life anymore.

Anyways, back to Jasper. He hangs out with Jacob, Mike Newton, Ben Cheney, Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie, mainly.

He has these beautiful hazel-green eyes and dirty blond hair. He's a drummer, and loves videogames.

And he's so–

_Alice!_

The IM sound broke my thoughts and I looked at my computer screen to see a new IM from Rosalie, one of my best friends.

**(A/N: ROSALIE IS ITALICS, ALICE IS UNDERLINED)**

_Alice? Washu! _

I laughed at the word. Rose and Louise, another one of my friends, had created 'Washu'.

Aloha, Rose.

_What's up?_

Not much….

…_.?_

OK, I have something 2 tell u

_Ooh, tell!_

I think I might like some1

_OME! WHO?_

Um…guess

_Jasper?_

_Mike?_

_Tyler?_

_Eric?_

_Edward?_

Um….go back to the first one.

_Jasper?_

Yep.

_Ooh…he's cute._

Yeah…

I was blushing a deep shade of red, just like Bella, another best friend, did. I'd tell her tomorrow about Jasper.

But it just was so weird! When he talked to me, I had a feeling he liked me, or something, but I felt something weird. But today, when he waved goodbye at me, I just knew I liked him.

Oh, okay, I'll explain, 'cause maybe for you a little wave isn't anything, but just keep reading. You see, I was walking down the street to my car and he passed by me and waved, smiling. But not only that, but he kept waving until he was inside his car and drove off.

I know I'm pathetic, but don't tell me you've never liked someone!

Anyways, I like him now and I'm keeping it a secret apart form my best friends who were Rosalie, Bella and Jessica, mainly.

Rosalie Hale was a beautiful blonde, with a statuesque body and worked out every week. She had 2 boyfriends in the past year, and hated them both now. Her eyes were now set on the infamous Emmett McCarty, who hung out with the popular crew, meaning he hung out with Edward Cullen.

Both were quite obnoxious, but she liked him anyways. Well, not like him, _like _him. She thought he was hot. Well, her exact words were "Hmm…he's _so _friggin' hot!"

But she can't like him, anyways. She has a boyfriend – John – but they have quite a story. When Rosalie came to Forks High, she'd transferred from Chicago. We were partners in a class, and he had to talk to each other about us. The first thing she asked was, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Of course, I said "No," flatly. I asked her if she did and she squealed.

She had, just a recent boyfriend, who happened to be John. They lasted for just over 3 months, I think. They broke up because apparently he had talked trash about her, so she slapped him in front of everyone. They didn't _officially _break up, but he got the message.

Anyways, about 5 months later, she started going out with Danny, another boy. I didn't like him much, but I didn't say anything. It was Rosalie's choice, not mine. Anyways, after about 2 weeks after they started dating, he didn't call, and when Rose called him, he always said he was busy. Obviously, they broke up shortly after.

Then, Rosalie made up a girl. _Jocelyn. _Rose made an e-mail account and everything for her, and she acted as Jocelyn, but she only did it to talk to John and Danny and get "info" from them. They were almost falling head –over-heels for Jocelyn's charm. They even asked her out! Rose didn't accept, of course, except once when she (as Jocelyn) asked Danny to meet her at the mall.

Rose and I went with Louise and Lily, a friend of Rose who was visiting from Chicago. We saw him, and hid. He looked so hopeful to find Jocelyn. Rose went up to him, and said "Hi, what a coincidence!" but he knew it was her. Rose lied to him, and they went to see a movie together. It was going really well, but they ended up badly.

So, a few months ago, Rose talked to John again and he asked her to be his girlfriend again. Rosalie said yes, and they went out. But, again, they didn't talk much, and now here they are, going out.

So, they do have quite a story. Anyways, she liked Emmett now, so all her past was erased.

We continued talking until I had to go to sleep. My dreams were full of Jasper, but I didn't want them to go away…

**So, there's my first chapter. It was more like an introduction, I'm already writing the second chapter, so tell me what you think of this, please!**

**And read my other stories, please! I highly recommend "Inseparable"; honestly, check it out!**

**Anyways, please tell me your thoughts, suggestions, etc, and like with any other story of mine, you can appear in the story, so tell me if you want a cameo! I need more characters!**

**-FuturerMrsCullen**


End file.
